When you're around
by Tokittoki
Summary: They have aways shared a deep bond, but when the feelings deepen and transform into something more, things can turn out complicated. Warnings: AU, genderbend (Tokiya, Ren, Syo and Natsuki),


Soundtrack – 'I'm yours' by The script

* * *

**Chapter 1: Inconvenient feelings **

"For how long d'ya intend to do nothing about it?" two silver bracelets clashed against each other meanwhile her defined ruby-pink lips smiled. Her eyes almost pierced me from her stare's intensity.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied, taking a small amount of rice into my mouth, refined.

"I know ya, Ichii. You're fallen _head over heels _for Otoya. Ya gotta make a move to show you're interested."

"What about chivalry?" a blue eyebrow rose as my chopsticks captured a carrot.

"That's so old-fashioned…" she sighed, "besides, knowing him…" the blonde nestled her chin on her hands, "…he's too shy to take the first step. Trust me, if ya don't move someone else will, there are other girls interested… and some boys too."

I sighed, gnawing on my lunch. Ren was right, but how was I supposed to let him know? Did I even want that?

"He's a total catch. If I didn't know your feelings for the guy, he'd be in kneeling at my feet by now." My bangs revealed a fierce stare at the blonde before me. "And ya say you're not in love with him?" she laughed, carefree, "I can give ya a few tips if ya want."

I didn't reply, misleading Ren who started listing beauty tips, approaches and the 'typical' weaknesses of men.

We have known each other for a long time and have been friends ever since our childhood days. We shared a strong bond and knew secrets about each other no one else did. Otoya seemed to enjoy picking on me when we were younger only to have me chasing after him and beat him up after. I still remember how I annoyed I would be whenever he called me Chiko-chan. Otoya never cared about my grumbling words and continued anyway. Even now he still addressed me that way.

We have only been apart during three years, when my parents decided that a boarding school was the most adequate place for me to attend middle-school. They were conservative, considering that a mixed-school would corrupt me in some kind of way. They wanted me to have a serious approach towards my studies even though I had always taken them truthfully.

When it came to learning environment, I must say that those strict rules did me good, however I disliked being constantly controlled and the institution itself – an all-girls school turned the corridors too gossipy and futile. I rarely was able to see Otoya by then, still, we talked to each other almost every day. Once, someone overheard a conversation and spread rumours about us, even though they didn't know him in person. That had pissed me off. Since when did others have anything to do with my life? Didn't they have anything better to do?

Usually, I would just ignore the malicious comments and kept my composure on the corridors. However when I was going through sensitive phases, I counted on a friendly shoulder, Ren's. I never shown her my weaknesses, but she knew me better than I imagined and ended pulling the right strings so I would open up to her.

On my last year as a middle schooler, I managed to convince my parents that attending a 'normal' institution would guarantee me a better future.

I still remember how my heart thumped rashly on the welcoming ceremony's day the moment I saw him. We haven't exchanged a glance for more than a year and at that time I realised that, just like a butterfly flourishes from its cocoon, he had metamorphosed into a man. He was taller and more structured, his hair was slightly longer and his skin had gained a darker shade. Through the phone I had noticed the changes in his voice, but it sounded much more exquisite in person. That was the moment I realised my feelings for that clumsy boy, after being being apart for far too long.

Even so, I wouldn't admit them to myself sometimes, much less to anyone else. So what if I liked him? That didn't mean he'd requite my feelings. They could ruin our friendship and I couldn't afford that. Only I knew how lonely I felt without him.

"Ichii, are ya listenin'?" a voice brought me back to the noisy cafeteria.

"Hn," I nodded my head.

"Then, whataya think about putting some silicone bra inserts? Men like big boobs."

"That makes no sense," I tried appearing as cool as I could and lock the extreme embarrassment I felt inside. How could she suggest something like that?

The azure-eyed teen pouted at me, pushing her long golden hair to her back. Her slightly unbuttoned white shirt displayed a tad of her bronzed skin. "At least try bein' more girly. Shorten up your skirt, put on some contact lenses instead of using those ugly glasses or buy more fashionable ones. Glasses are a very sensual item when you buy the right pair. I dunno, dress up differently!"

"What's wrong with the way _I_ dress?"

Ren's tanned hand jerked in the air as if dispelling a bothersome fly away, "Oh, nothing! Your skirts and dresses are great to impress seventy-year old men. And your blouses… I'd rather keep quiet about them," her lipstick-lined lips smirked.

"Yes, do that," I snorted and stared elsewhere.

"Give it a try, Ichii."

Ren's phone rang – probably it was another message from one of her fan boys. She swiftly texted back, careful not to break her nails, placing it in her blazer's pocket. She sighed, content.

I arched an eyebrow, not really interested, "One more fell into your net?"

The blond's smile widened, "Can't help it if they can't resist my charm." She stood on her heels and winked, confident, "I'll meet'cha later, a cutie is waiting for me in the library."

"Bye," I answered, not staring at her anymore. My plate was empty a minute after, nevertheless I stood still, staring at the object.

I envied her way sometimes, her comfort around the boys. Ren would start out a conversation without trouble whereas I was shy around them. They were human beings, just like me, and they didn't bite so why was I like that? It was utterly illogical. I wasn't the sociable type by nature, however that didn't have a thing to do with shyness.

"**Chiko-chan!" **a voice called behind me. I left my tray on the tray rack and turned to see a redhead running towards me. He stopped, catching his breath, as I stared at him inexpressively. "How're ya? Haven't seen'ya this mornin'," his face bended in concern.

I began walking off the cafeteria, he followed, "I came earlier today."

"Ya could've told me at least," he mumbled as we strode between grey lockers. Fortunately the corridors weren't very crowded, others would usually laze out in the garden during lunchtime. "Where are we going?"

"Vending machines."

We descended to the floor below and continued pacing alongside cream-coloured walls. A couple of students were sitting at spacious study tables, jabbering.

"From now on I will be coming earlier to school, so don't count on me to be your alarm clock," I adopted a scolding tone, "We're in our second year, you should be more responsible and don't rely on me so often."

"That-that may be true but… did somethin' happen?"

A mosaic of vending machines stood beside us, I turned to them, musing on my future choice. "No," I barely murmured, guessing the face he'd be making right now.

"Then… does that mean we won't come to school together anymore?"

"Precisely," my finger pushed a silvery button once I decided, the sound of a rolling can followed shortly after.

I turned my face slightly to peek at his, apprehensive. This has been our ritual ever since our first days at this school and my decision implied breaking it until our graduation. Still, it had to be done for the sake of my mental sanity.

He was leaning his head to his right side in bewilderment. Otoya asked why as he squatted to rescue the can from the vending machine, handing over the juice I ordered.

"I told you, there is nothing wrong. It's just that I don't have enough time to study decently at home, therefore I'll take the chance to do it here," I lied, "You could come and study with me but your brain only works early when you have PE."

He chuckled and quieted for a bit, "it's a shame though… Can we still go home together?" his rubies stared at me earnestly, I tightened my grip around the metallic item.

"Sure," my fingers opened the can and I took a sip. Blueberry juice was definitively my favourite.

"'M glad!" he unveiled a bright smile. My throat felt tight, I was sorry for feigning to him, nevertheless I didn't want him to know the truth. I didn't want Otoya to find out about the special place where I'd go every morning before classes. That was the only site where my mind felt at ease. My parents' constant arguing at home and the overwhelming redhead messed up with my head way too much.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why but I somehow feel like this didn't co****me up right. The next chapter will be better (hopefully). Err… I wanted to publish this as soon as it was written but I wasn't sure if this story would even get somewhere. Fortunately it did and the proof is that I already wrote the next four chapters – basically I reached the middle of the story. :)**

**Peace ^_^\/**


End file.
